


Prom King Ready

by RedxRobin



Series: Timkon Future AU [11]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Future Fic, Kid Fic, M/M, Prom, cissiecassie as moms, timkon as dads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24547936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedxRobin/pseuds/RedxRobin
Summary: Tim and Conner prepare their son Danny for prom
Relationships: Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Series: Timkon Future AU [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1688755
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Prom King Ready

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy! Been wanting to work on my future-verse stuff more.

“Danny hold still, I’m trying to get this through” Conner said as he held his son in place, desperately trying to get the tie around the collar of his suit. 

His smaller son was impatiently tapping his foot as they stood by the fireplace in the living room. Danny was all suited up, save for the tie. A black tux with red fading from the shoulders down all fitted perfectly to his slim but ripped body. Brown hair coiffed up and face perfectly clear. Made everyone else in casual clothes feel underdressed in their own home. Conner was just in jeans, a white shirt with a second plaid shirt over it. Danny didn’t see what Kyra, his sister, was wearing, but assumed a hoodie, and he wished he had that attire instead of the fuss over the tux. 

“Pa stop, I can tie myself” Danny whined back, but trying to sit still. 

“No you can’t, I’ve seen you try” Kyra said from the couch, aimlessly channel surfing. She was covered with a fluffy blanket, with Krypto sitting down below her, eyes instead on Danny and Conner. 

“Well I’d like to see you try!” Danny retorted, shooting an attempt at a bat-glare that was ignored. 

“I don’t want to” Kyra replied casually, before finally settling on a movie. It looked like the awful Blade Runner remake from a year back. 

“Why are you watching that? You know dad will sit there listing everything that’s wrong” Danny asked, raising his eyebrow and his eyes darted to the kitchen archway where his dad was trying to cook, when it was usually pa’s job. 

“Because it’s fun to torture myself with this crap, dad would just make it better” Kyra answered with a shrug before settling in under a blanket, snaking a hand down to pet the good boy. 

“Whatever, how long is this going to take? I’ve kindaaa got a schedule” Danny asked urgently, foot tapping intensifying. 

“Shush, I’m trying to remember Ma’s old technique” Conner replied, big hands fiddling with the smaller fabric. “Since when did they decide to go for smaller neck ties? If your dad would love to step in that would be great! Knew we should’ve gotten a clip-on...” 

“Hold your horses, I was just finishing up this” Tim finally emerged back from the kitchen “We still have to eat and we somehow swapped specialties in the chaos” His black curtained hair was disheveled, but everything else relatively relaxed. He was wearing a dark green sweater with a button-up underneath, not exactly casual but he mentioned he wanted photos later “… ok my turn” Tim ushered Conner out of the way, before quickly and effectively tying the small tie in place “Aaaand done! Smashing, as Alfred used to say” Danny stepped away from the fireplace and spun around on the spot. 

“Hey, you’re in the way” Kyra whined and Danny moved. Tim was beaming while Conner let out a sniff. 

“Our little boy all grown up” he said dramatically, wiping his finger to his eye. 

“Christ…” Kyra groaned, eyes rolling. 

“Wow pa, couldn’t even make it believable” Danny said with a scoff. 

“I still mean it! You look great kiddo” Conner chuckled, but tried to say as earnestly and honestly as he could, which made Danny smile. 

“Super handsome in fact!” Tim added

“We all know where he gets it from” Conner said, running his hand through his short black hair as if he was modelling, only to be lightly smacked in the chest “Ow- and you too, hun” Tim just smiled back at him before eyes going wide “Oh! Picture time!” 

Tim quickly rushed for his camera on the dining table and came back, taking snaps of Danny by the fireplace, and the stairs, and the only empty wall they have. This was followed by some with Danny and Conner, some with Danny and Tim, and some with the both of them taken by Kyra from the couch, or wrapped in a blanket. 

“So when’s Sam getting here?” Danny asked after the last shot, composure returning to the verge of panic. 

“Cissie said 10 minutes approximately last time I checked, which was 7 ago” Tim replied looking at his bat-watch. 

“5 if he’s off his meds” Danny mumbled out of impatience, lightly pacing next to the TV so not to annoy his sister. 

“Ugh, I hate that CGI… Oh! Uh, yeah. That boy is a worry” said Tim, snapping away from the TV back to Danny “I’m just glad he has you at least to take him, Danny” 

“Twice in fact” Conner added “Just like your dad and I”

“Aww, Danny gets to take his little boyfriend to two different proms!” said Kyra jokingly, putting her hands to her chin as if she was resting on them (despite lying down). 

“Shut it Ky! He’s not my boyfriend” Danny retorted, face getting red. 

“Your blushie says otherwise” she teased, smirking at his frustration.

“Kids! Stop it” Tim jumped in to break it up in case it went further. Which it has before, and with more property damage. 

“She started it” Danny replied, with an immature point to her. 

“Don’t care, I don’t want another power fight between you two, you’re both adults-… both adults, oh crud I’m so old” said Tim, face going pale (or paler) and bringing his hands to the side of his head in disbelief. 

“We’re not even 40, calm down. And you still look 23” Conner scoffed back, but with a soothing hand on his shoulder. 

“But still! Thought I’d be like, 17 forever” replied Tim, the shoulder rub helping a bit. 

“In some aspects yeah, I keep getting asked if I have a dweeby twin” Kyra snarked lazily 

“But here I am, sending my son to prom after doing it with my daughter like, 5 years ago?” Tim continued on, looking at both his kids in succession. 

“6” Conner corrected 

“Oh stooooop” Tim whined back. Danny was at the window when he noticed car lights pull up in their long country driveway, before turning off. 

“Uh, dad, not that I mind your one-third life crisis, but they’re her- 

DING DONG 

“I’ll get it!” Conner called out as he went to the door, and opened to Sam King-Sandsmark. His slim body was clad in a simple black tux with a bowtie, but he made it look great. His freckled boyish face really cleaned up, and his messy blonde hair was somewhat combed. Behind him catching up was his mom, Cassie. She in comparison was dressed smart casually with a button-up and suit pants on her tall buff body. Her hair the same pixie cut she’s had for a long time. She definitely seemed more comfortable than her son was, almost as nervous as Danny if not more. 

“Sam! Cassie! Good to see you!” he said excitedly, getting pulled into a hug by Cassie as Tim joined them. 

“You too guys. Well look at you, all cleaned up for prom” Cassie replied happily, letting Conner go and practically picking Tim up to hug him too. Sam from behind her, spotted Danny’s smiling face and eagerly hopped over to him. 

“Hi Danny! Wow! You look great! I love your suit, it’s so cool! I mean it’s fitting!” he said excitedly, going up to hug him, and all the while grinning from ear to ear. At least he wasn’t going gelmet as Danny feared in times of stress.

“H-Hey, Sammy. Can say the same for you!” Danny replied as he pulled out. Sam just beamed and spun around. 

“Thanks! Mommy got it tailored for me!” he said eagerly, bouncing on the balls of his feet now. 

“Well it looks good! Simple and clean” Danny replied, fixing Sam’s bowtie “How are you holding up, bud?”

“Pretty well in fact! Uh, still nervous as all heck though…” Sam said in his nervous jittering “Do you think they’ll be an alien invasion or something to stop it?”

“Aw come on, bud, don’t tell me you don’t wanna go” said Danny teasingly with a pout. 

“Oh no no no! Just I’m so nervous” Sam replied with a wearing tone “You’re looking super confident at least, I really really wanna share that!”

“Truth be told, I’m probably way more more nervous” Danny admitted with a light chuckle, running a hand at the back of his head “But it’s ok, I’ve been to loads of parties thanks to dad, so I can hold your hand through it” 

“Awww, ship it” Kyra said sarcastically from the couch, looking at them with a smirk. 

“Shush!” Danny said quickly before turning to his date “Shall we go?” Sam eagerly nodded and hopped back over to his mom and tugged on her jacket as she was talking to her friends. 

“Oh? Time to go?” she answered to Sam’s rapid nodding “Ok then. Well, better get these two to the school, and actually have a blast” 

“Oh wait, Bruce will kill me if I don’t get all the photos” Tim said, whipping out his camera again and taking a few shot combos with Cassie, Danny and Sam. Sam was hard to keep still for long enough, but he still smiled wide and held onto Danny’s arm. After Tim was satisfied for the time being, he sighed happily and rubbed his son’s shoulder “Have a good time kiddo, be safe and don’t drink the juice!” Tim said as he went up to Danny “If it was anything like ours, it’d be wiiiild” 

“At least it was fun, hun” Conner added with a smile and another shoulder rub, before turning to their daughter “Ky? Any parting words” Kyra just sat up in thought, and smirked. 

“Uh, Proud of ya, dweebus, don’t go full Carrie if you two get dunked, or pantsed or something” she said almost not in monotone “No one wants to see your tighty whities, or in pig blood” 

“We’ll keep that in mind” Danny replied unnervingly. 

“Well then, go rip up the dance floor, champ” Conner said, rubbing Danny’s shoulder in support. 

“Thanks, but don’t you think I’m too old for those nicknames?” Danny asked with a scoff. 

“Never” Tim replied, pulling him into a hug and a forehead kiss, followed by Conner hugging them both. They pulled out after a few seconds, with Tim still smiling “Enjoy yourself” 

“I will” Danny said with his own smile. He left through the open door which they both followed him out. After a few more pics out in front of the house, self-timer from the car roof in fear of dragging Kyra outside when she was in her fluffy cocoon. After, Tim and Conner then stood on the porch as Sam nervously held the car door open for Danny, stepping in with a nod of appreciation. As soon as Sam and Cassie hopped in, they drove around the mini roundabout and back out the long driveway towards the road to Smallville. Danny waved to his dads out the window as they watched from the porch. Tim rested his head against Conner’s chest and sighed, his husband’s hand rubbing his shoulder. 

“They grow up so fast” Tim sighed happily. 


End file.
